


Kalank

by Cophine_Supercorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cophine_Supercorp/pseuds/Cophine_Supercorp
Summary: “Don't give me importance. I'm not worth of it Kara.” Kara wiping tears from Lena's face.“I can't stop loving you. I love the way you are.” they hugged. They just don't wanna apart.Or, Lena find out Kara is Supergirl and this is aftermath.





	Kalank

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore my mistakes. Supercorp deserves hugs and happiness.

We will face the high winds.

 

We’ll remain in the rain-bearing clouds.

 

You’re my rain and I am your cloud.

 

//

 

Lena finally finds out Kara is Supergirl. Kara is seeing a betrayal face. Lena never expected she will lose Kara like this she trusted Kara.

“Lena… listen I want to tell you but-”

“I'm a Luthor.” tears were rolling from Lena's eyes.

“You know it's not what I think about you.” Kara voice started trembling. They both are hurt and emotionally devastated.

“We can talk this when we get home, Lena.”

 

“I don't want to hear anything-” and Lena faints. Kara catched her in time. Lena was hurt and drained. Kara takes her to home. Slowly taking Lena to bed and searching for first aid box.

 

//

 

When Lena was poisoned by Edge, Kara didn't think for a second if she got exposed by her identity and carried her to DEO as soon as possible. Kara was so worried, so many thoughts if she loses Lena how will she live. That was the time when Kara's heart was in her mouth. After Lena got saved Lena did have some memories of Kara saving Lena not Supergirl that was the moment Kara realized it will break Lena if she found Kara being Supergirl.

 

//

 

It was blurry Lena is seeing Kara, her eyes she was discarding Lena's blouse because Lena has bruise on left side of breast.

 

“Get off me Kara.”

 

“Lena you are hurt. Let me take care of you.” Kara was standing giving Lena some space. Lena is trying to get away from bed and losing her clothes from her body but her body is aching. She was unbuttoning her blouse. Then Kara step in front of Lena.

 

“I'll help you.” There was so much innocence in Kara's voice. Kara genuinely care and Lena see that.

 

“No. I don't need your help. I'll handle it.” Lena is moving her face from Kara but Kara won't stop trying.

 

“I don't think you can-”

 

Lena angrily blurted. “If I can handle all your excuses-”

 

“Lena please give me one chance to explain. Listen to me peacefully. What I'm saying-” Kara softly managing angry Lena but Lena's anger is showing in her green eyes while talking.

 

“Listen to you? Peacefully?” Lena is not in her best mood to talk anything. In between their conversation Lena forget Kara was unbuttoning her blouse. Kara can see blood and bruise in her upper left side of breast.

 

“I'm exhausted Kara” And Lena was about to get away from Kara but Kara stopped Lena by clutching Lena's blouse’ collar. It was not tight as it looks. They both again facing each other.

 

Kara was in edge of tears and she splutters, “Please Lena you can't back out from me.”

 

“ Why can't I? You can break my heart-”

 

“ I didn't do that purposely.”

 

Kara remove Lena's blouse. Now Lena is in her bra and still there was blood on her bruise of upper left side of breast.

 

“Wow how convenient.” Lena said in angry voice not facing Kara at all.

 

Kara went to side table of their bed to grab first aid box to put some cream on Lena's bruise. Lena is so hurt.

 

“Do you remember all those times you lied to me.” Lena is standing still. Kara is putting some cotton and cream on bruise and said, “I do. Its hurts when I like to you Lena.” Lena winced while Kara clearing bruise area from cotton then slowly blowing some air on bruised area so it feel less painful.

 

“I know you are hurt. I can feel it.” They both are hurt.

 

“No Kara you haven't idea of my pain. You don't know anything how it feels.” Lena is so angry she didn't saw Kara's face, tears were trembling from Kara's eyes. Kara was hurt by Lena's words but still she was putting cream on Lena's bruise. Lena is crying, babbling in angrily. Kara thought Lena's anger is justified.

 

And Kara blurts, “How can you think like that Lena.”

 

“Why even I think about you. I don't wanna think about you Kara.” And Lena step back from Kara. “I don't care.”

 

Kara went to cupboard and grab black blouse for Lena to wear. Lena is still angrily babbling. She didn't even realize Kara is helping her to wear that blouse. While buttoning Lena's blouse Kara's trembling voice come. “I'm telling you Lena give me one chance to explain. You have to trust me.”

 

“I trust you Kara.” Kara sighed in relief. Kara knows Lena's anger is not big in front of their love. “I don't need a reason to love you Lena. That moment when I saw you for the first time that moment was enough.” tears are falling from both of their faces.

 

“Don't give me importance. I'm not worth of it Kara.” Kara wiping tears from Lena's face.

 

“I can't stop loving you. I love the way you are.” they hugged. They just don't wanna apart. 

 

//

 

“When I think about you I feel good. If it's love then yes Lena Luthor I love you.” Kara confessed these words casually that Lena peck a kiss on Kara's lips.

 

//

 

I am darkness while you’re a golden morning.

 

If am a lost traveler and you’re a shelter to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Fiction title derived from kalank song which means Flaw. This is how I want after reveal conversation.


End file.
